This invention relates to electrical switches for controlling motors, and in particular to those switches which control the speed of those motors.
While speed control switches are generally well-known in the art, in most of these switches either the motion of the trigger is in the direction of the longest axis of the switch body, as in Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,576, issued Nov. 27, 1973, or the switch is of the overhanging trigger type, as disclosed in Yeske U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,092. While these switches may have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.